


Fluffy

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Werewolf!Kuroko, Werewolves, and by funny i mean strange, this is a funny one, yet another tumblr one-shot i'm cross-posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: In which one author asks the question: What if Kuroko's werewolf form was literally Nigou?(Don't worry, Nigou still exists)





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/gifts).



Seijuro walked up to Tetsuya’s door, keys in hand. Tetsuya had just given him the keys a few weeks ago, and he was waiting for the right time to use them. Now, with a bottle of wine in hand, he was ready to get some. Sliding the key into the lock, Seijuro pushed the door open, hearing the tell-tale clatter of little doggy paws on the hardwood floor. Around the corner cam Nigou, tail wagging - and - another one? Seijuro blinked hard. There were two Nigou in front of him.

“Tetsuya?” he called, bending down to pet them. He couldn’t tell which was which so he pet them both as they wriggled around him. “Did Nigou have a twin?”

No response came. Seijuro walked through the rooms, setting the bottle down on the kitchen table. It didn’t seem like Tetsuya was here at all.

“He could have at least called for a dog sitter,” Seijuro muttered.

“Arf!”

Seijuro whipped around, staring down the dog that spoke. “Don’t back-talk me.”

The dog didn’t bark, but stared at him rebelliously with blue eyes.

“Now that reminds me of Tetsuya,” he muttered to himself. He walked into the living room. There was no note or sign of where Tetsuya had gone. Seijuro sighed, settling into the couch. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to surprise Tetsuya like this. “I wonder where he could be,” he muttered. One of the dogs jumped up, climbing into his lap and putting its paws on his chest to try and lick him. “Aren’t you friendly,” he said, leaning back and petting it. “Nigou must be the other one.”

Seijuro wondered what Tetsuya was doing. He hadn’t been invited… Sighing, he turned on the TV, turning it to the news. Tetsuya would probably be coming home soon. He could just wait for him. Nigou - or the other one, maybe - settled into his lap as he waited, head leaned back against the wall.

…something was squirming in Seijuro’s lap. His eyes fluttered open, head lifting before a pang went through his neck. He must have fallen asleep.

“What,” he said, groggy.

“I’m cold.” Tetsuya was in his lap, cuddling up to him. Seijuro reached up to hold him and - was he wearing anything? Seijuro’s hands felt nothing but smooth skin, all the way from Tetsuya’s ribs to the sharp curve of his hip.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” His voice was still rough from sleep.

“Yes.” Tetsuya sat up a little. “A surprise, just like I planned.” He leaneddddddd forward, laying a soft kiss on Akashi’s lips. Akashi responded momentarily before pulling back.

“Where was that dog from?”

“A neighbor,” Tetsuya murmured against his lips, before unbuckling his pants. Seijuro soon lost his concentration as he was distracted with more pleasant thoughts. It wasn’t until later that he started eyeing Tetsuya with suspicion, a bizarre theory forming. Last night had been a full moon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> @of_lights_and_shadows, don't worry about commenting on this one haha, i got peer pressured into cross-posting it by a tumblr anon LMAO  
> *tips hat to the rest of you*


End file.
